


¿Puedo decirte algo?

by duendecitafeliz



Category: Karmaland4, Minecraft (Video Game), Multi-Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: (él los consigue al final), Amor unilateral, M/M, Rubén no entiende indirectas, Samuel solo quiere abrazos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz
Summary: Rubén es apenas consciente de los sentimientos demasiado evidentes de Samuel.
Relationships: Guillermo Díaz/Samuel de Luque, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	¿Puedo decirte algo?

[11 años]

"Tengo algo que _confesar_ \- ..."

Personalmente Rubén no esperaba que lo obliguen a disculparse por haber robado los diamantes para pagar el trampolín.

(Su _trampolín era genial_ , muchas gracias).

Pero ahí estaba.

Lo que sí era raro, era ver cómo a Samuel se le ponían las mejillas rojas.

Y las orejas.

Y su cuello.

Y toda su cara en _general_ .

"¿Estás enfermo?"

Samuel tartamudeo. "Y yo..."

Rubén suspiro. ¿No había entendido que había querido disculparse? ¿Qué más podría haber querido-…

… _Oh._

Una divertida y maligna en partes iguales apareció en su rostro.

 _Interesante_ .

"¿En serio pensaste qué iba a confesar mi amor eterno por _tí_ ?"

Samuel se sonrojo aún más. (Sí, eso _era_ posible)

“¡C-cállate! ¿Qué más esperas que piense cuando me dices eso? ”

Rubén no pudo evitarlo.

Esto casi compensaba el tener un mes de castigo completo. _Casi_ .

"Guau. Piensas muy bien de ti mismo si esperabas una confesión. O ... ¿Tal vez quieres ser _tú_ él que me confiese su amor? ”

Samuel gruño. Rubén volvió a reír.

“Lamento decepcionarte pero ni en un millón de años te diría que te amo. Tal vez en tus sueños. O mejor no. _Ewww_ . "

Samuel, resoplo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Que maduro".

Rubén se encogió de hombros. “Oh, lo siento. Estoy demasiado ocupado intentando no vomitar gracias a tu confusión ”.

"¿Vas a decirme algo o solo quieres malgastar oxígeno cerca de mí?"

Rubén se quejo _dramáticamente_. “¿Esa es forma de hablarle a la persona que pensaste que te diría algo romántico?”

“Oh Dios.”

“¡No es de extrañar que no salgas con nadie!”

“Solo vete.”

Rubén se alejo aún riendo hasta que estuvo a distancia más o menos segura. Luego gritó:

“¡Por cierto! ¡Fui yo él que robó _tus_ diamantes para conseguir el trampolín!”

“…”

“…”

“¡LO SABÍA!”

[15 años]

Rubén suspiro. Estaba bastante seguro de qué las cosas podrían haberse... Salido _un poco_ de control. Al menos eso es lo que el policía frente a él pensaba.

“Puedes hacer una llamada para que alguien venga por ti.”

Rubén pensó en quien llamar. Repasando sus opciones.

Alex iría a prisión a buscarlo solo para matarlo por despertarlo tan tarde. Luzu estaba de viaje. Raúl directamente no le contestaría, lo mandaría a buzón de voz y luego eliminaría el mensaje. Mangel era un rayo de luz y se sentiría mal despertarlo. David y Willy _ya estaban_ en una celda pensando en quién llamar.

Eso le dejaba...

“Tengo algo que _confesa_ r-…”

Una fuerte tos fue toda la contestación que Rubén recibió. Se detuvo unos segundos pensando qué demonios estaba pasando al otro lado de la línea cuando la voz ahogada de Samuel por fin volvió a hablar.

“¿Tú...? ¿De verdad? ¿A las tres de la mañana?”

Rubén chillo indignado. “¿Por qué me reclamas? ¡Estás despierto!”

“¡Pero no pensé que me dirías algo así tan tarde!”

“Decirte... ¿Qué necesito que me saques de prisión? Lamento que el horario te moleste. La próxima vez le diré al guardia que no se aceptan arrestos tan tarde.”

“…”

“…”

“… ¿Estás en prisión?”

“ _Duh_.”

“¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...?”

Rubén resoplo. “Te contaré los detalles divertidos luego, ¿Bien? Necesito que vengas cuanto antes a menos que quieras que comparta una celda con Willy y David.”

Samuel, suspiro: “Voy para allá.”

Rubén termino la llamada algo confundido. ¿Qué había pensado Samuel qué quería decirle cuando lo llamo...?

 _Oh_.

Rubén, empezó a reír histéricamente. “Increíble. En serio penso-…”

Los policías lo vieron reír mientras hablaba solo y se miraban entre si: “¿Estamos seguros de qué lo queremos aquí?”

[19 años]

Rubén creía que era totalmente divertido el hecho de que Mangel los dejara vestirse como quisieran en su boda con Manuel. Así que él estaba usando un disfraz de oso y Alex era un orgulloso Darth Vader.

Samuel tenía un disfraz de hombre lobo.

Rubén no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de burlarse eso. “Tengo algo que _confesar_ -…”

Samuel, que aún estaba frente al espejo, se tenso. Su postura estaba rígida y sus mejillas empezaron sonrojarse. Rubén _ignoro_ las extrañas señales.

“... Que tú gusto en vestimenta es terrible. No deberían permitirte entrar.”

Samuel le dio una mirada indescifrable. “…”

“¡En serio deberían prohibir tú ingreso!”

“Lo dice el tipo disfrazado de oso.”

“¡No compares mi _oso feroz_ con tu disfraz emo de _lobo solitario_!”

Samuel suspiro. “¿Sabes? Estoy demasiado cansado para esto.”

Rubén observo confundido cómo se alejaba.

“¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?”

Alex lo miro incrédulo. “Eres un idiota.”

“¡¿Tú también?!”

En serio nada tenía sentido. Su insulto tampoco había sido cruel. Solo una tontería, como siempre hacían entre ellos... ¿Qué pudo haber dicho que lo molestara tanto-…

 _Oh_.

Rubén chillo. “¿SIGUE CONFUNDIENDOSE?”

[22 años]

“Tengo algo que _confesar_ -…”

Todos se callaron para escuchar, incluso Luzu apagó la música de la fiesta.

Rubén arqueo una ceja mientras observaba a Samuel, quién estaba sobre el improvisado escenario del bar. Por alguna razón, todo eso _no_ le daba muy buena espina.

Samuel trata de continuar, imperturbable a pesar de que tanto personas conocidas como desconocidas lo observaban con interés. "Yo..."

"¡Estamos saliendo!" Lo interrumpió Willy _emocionado_ mientras salta sobre el escenario para poder tomar la mano de Samuel y dejar un suave beso en su mejilla.

 _Oh_ .

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> Twitter: @TamiAilen4


End file.
